Heavenly
by x-EVOL-x
Summary: Once upon a time, in a town named Forks, a town deep in the forests of the Olympic Peninsula of Washington, a baby girl was born. A baby girl with rosy cheeks and copper skin, a baby girl whose mother hid her existence.


Once upon a time, in a town named Forks, a town deep in the forests of the Olympic Peninsula of Washington, there lived a boy. A boy with long dark hair and copper skin, a boy's whose mother had died the day prior. The little boy was sad, and his father was mad.

The little boy, with the name Jacob, was beaten, every day, locked away, and stripped and whipped until his skin was no more than bloody bits, until he begged God to let him die. Eight years later, two days after Jacob's sixteenth birthday his father died.

Jacob was unable to feel anything, he loved his father you see, and he hated his father, and his death made his mind twist until it snapped and he dived off a cliff to his own death one day, on a stormy December night two years later.

Once upon a time, in a town named Forks, a town deep in the forests of the Olympic Peninsula of Washington, there lived a girl. A girl with thick dark hair and pale skin, a girl whose mother didn't want her. The little girl was sad, and her father was mad.

The little girl with the name Isabella, was beaten, every day, locked away, and stripped and raped until his force made her cry out and she begged God to let her die. Eight years later, two days after Isabella's eighteenth birthday she ran away.

Isabella wasn't able to feel anything, she had ran straight into sex trafficking, and she couldn't decide which was worst, being sold to the highest bidder or raped until she couldn't feel her legs for a week.

And so she found the sharpest object in the tiny room she shared with four other women and slit her throat, ending her life, on a day she couldn't take it anymore, she didn't know how old she was or the last time she saw daylight.

Once upon a time, in a town named Forks, a town deep in the forests of the Olympic Peninsula of Washington, a baby girl was born. A baby girl with rosy cheeks and copper skin, a baby girl whose mother hid her existence.

The baby girl was born on a rainy Saturday night, while the baby girl's grandfather was out working. The baby girl with no name was put in the kitchen trash and thrown out like garbage.

The mother was raped you see, the mother was eighteen, and the father was a sixteen year old boy with a father that beat him everyday. The father was mad; the mother was there, you see, their father's were friends.

And when it was over and the father left his bedroom, they all laughed, and watched sports while the mother cried until her father decided it was time to go home so he could use her as well. She was sixteen and the father two years younger.

A year later, she found out she was pregnant, and she didn't know the father, was her child going to have the same man be it's father and grandfather?

And so she hid it and hoped her father would beat her so bad the baby would die, but he didn't, and her baby was born with the boy's copper skin, so she knew her father wasn't her daughter's father and yet she was so scared.

So scared she threw the baby away, and cleaned up the bloody mess, and never spoke of it to anyone. She forgot all about the baby, until a man walking past the trash can hurt the baby girl's cries, and saved her, and called the police.

The mother ran away, the father was never found. The baby girl died later that day from a premature birth and multiple birth defects. The baby girl was never named; the baby girl was never documented as being born. The baby girl's mother was named Isabella, her father, Jacob. Both of which later died.

Once upon a time, in a place called Heaven, a family lived. A family that consisted of a baby girl and her two parents. All of which died within two years of each other. The little girl was older, her parent's were older, and they all lay in an endless meadow with perfect little flowers and not a single bee.

The little girl asked her name and her mother replied, "I sent you straight to heaven because I was afraid, I begged god to accept you with open arms, Heavenly, honey, you are just Heavenly."


End file.
